dinosaurswinxcharmedfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracularura
Draculaura She is a vampire, specifically the daughter ofDracula through adoption, and a student at Monster High. Having spent much of her childhood at the Vampire Court, Draculaura is used to being pampered. She is prone to crying when she has to deal with obstacles, which on a bad day includes not being able to check her apperance in the mirror, though over the past years she has grown to follow that up with action. In particular her mission to find her childhood friend Elissabat and convince her to accept her role as the next vampire queen made waves in the monster world and was what earned her full access to her vampire powers. On an average day, Draculaura spends her time on schoolwork, hanging out with her friends and in particular her BFF Clawdeen, fearleading, dating her boyfriend Clawd, tending her vegetable garden, shopping, and catching up on the latest gossip.Draculaura is sweet, energetic, friendly, and easy to get along with, though she can be a bit childish. She was one of Frankie's first friends and in New Ghoul @ School helped Frankie realize that she just might fit in. Even though she doesn't seem to care much of what other monsters think of her, Draculaura is much of a trend follower, as well as a "gossip ghoul", following Spectra's blog, the Ghostly Gossip, by heart. Draculaura is usually ecstatic and gets distracted easily, making her prone to accidents and mixed information, so she's usually portrayed as naïve; but ignorance is bliss as Draculaura's happiness rarely fades. She's the most emotional of the girls, and cries the easiest. She's also shown to be a bit of a flirt, having the most crushes out of the cast. Being a vegan, she arranges her own food by taking of a vegetable garden Abilities Draculaura holds the standart abilities and characteristics of a vampire, such as the inability to stand garlic or to have a reflection in the mirror and the need to be invited into places before entering. However Draculaura does not drink blood, due to her vegan nature. Additionally: *'Vampire Powers:' After finding the vampire ruler Elissabat, Draculaura adquired her Vampire Powers, and consequently the ability to turn into a bat at will. Despite this, she still has a lot to learn about such powers as she tends to have little control over them yet. Skillset *'Writing:' Draculaura has a special liking for writing and storytelling, and is talented in doing so. With this she has decided to join various clubs, such as the school magazines, and is a faithful reader of Spectra's Ghostly Gossip, due to her love for gossip talk. It is however unknown how she feel's about the revamp of the blog, now called the Gory Gazette. *'Acting:' Draculaura also has a rather hidden talent for drama, as shown by her ease to perform plays. allislove.jpg|sweet|link=Dinosaurswinxcharmed Wikia hgf.jpg|pink and black|link=Dinosaurswinxcharmed Wikia love and hearts.jpg|sweety|link=Dinosaurswinxcharmed Wikia party girl.jpg|party girl|link=Dinosaurswinxcharmed Wikia Category:Monster high Category:Winx club Category:Other Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs king Category:Charmed